phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!
" |image = Phineas Birthday Clip o Rama promo shot.jpg |caption = Phineas's friends in his backyard shouting "Happy Birthday!" |season = 3 |production = 304 |broadcast = 117 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Chong Suk Lee Bernie Petterson |director = Jay Lender |us = April 1, 2011 |international = May 5, 2011 (Disney XD UK) |xd = April 30, 2011 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's Phineas' birthday and for the special occasion, Ferb puts together a clip show of the gang's favorite moments. Meanwhile, Agent P has to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from using his 'non-inator' to pre-empt his brother's biography from appearing on television. Episode Summary Phineas' alarm clock wakes him up and greets him happy birthday. Phineas asks Ferb what they will do today but he notices that Ferb's bed is empty, with a note on it. Phineas reads the note, which tells him that he will go on a scavenger hunt. Phineas then wonders where Ferb is. Ferb, who is in the backyard, dons Perry's fedora and exits the backyard to go to Irving's house. Candace is talking to Stacy about buying Phineas a gift, saying that she doesn't know what to get a boy who builds everything. She then sees Ferb running into Irving's house. Once inside, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet discuss what they will do for Phineas's birthday. They then decide to create a video compilation of his greatest moments. Candace watches them and sees Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford leave, each holding a disc. Candace decides to bust the boys and makes her way to Isabella's house. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas is reading his first clue: "This birthday excursion will take you afar, you'll find your next clue where the 2x4s are." Phineas starts thinking, but realizes Perry has disappeared. Perry walks into his lair and sits down. Major Monogram and Carl are on camera, and Monogram tells Perry that his entrances are a little "lackluster" lately, and that he expects more from Perry. He then tells Carl to roll some footage of Perry's more "bizarre" entrances, including swimming into his lair while dodging a laser shark, a dusty tree slide, and a giant Perry lifting the roof off of his lair in order to get in. Perry then walks out. Monogram says to Carl that they should wait a few days before talking to Perry about his exits. At Isabella's, Candace walks into Isabella's room, where she is editing some video she got from Irving earlier. Candace presses play, and then a short video of Phineas saying "We'll - Be - Together - Forever - Isabella!" Candace wonders if she has anything more unusual and Isabella shows her another video of the Fireside Girls re-enacting a parody of Howl. Candace asks her if she has any footage of Phineas's inventions, but Isabella states she hasn't. Candace then says that makes her useless, and goes to Baljeet's, leaving Isabella to carry on editing, including Phineas saying "Isabella-will-you-marry-me?" On camera at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry kicks Dr. Doofenshmirtz's door open and runs in, only to be trapped inside a TV. Doofenshmirtz turns and faces Perry, and explains that he saw him coming on his video surveillance system. He then says to Perry: "If I had a nickel for every time I trapped you..." He then played a series of videos displaying Perry being trapped. Each time he got trapped in the video, the number of cents in the top right would increase by 5. At the end of the video, Doofenshmirtz had $1.10, and was expecting more, although he said he could buy a candy bar. He then tells Perry that he has figured out why his schemes fail. He plays a video and then asks Perry if he can see what they all have in common. At the end, he says that they fail because they have inator in the name. He says that is why he named his newest creation the Video-Beam-Hijack-''non-inator''. He added non because non means not, so it's a not inator, which means it can't fail. Back with Candace, she receives a call from her Mom asking where she is, as she promised to help ice the cake after she got Phineas a gift. Candace said she got a little sidetracked, saying she would show her something that she won't believe. Linda replied with: "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that." A clip then played, showing each time Candace tried to bust the boys, and like Doofenshmirtz's clip, each time a number went up by five cents. Linda ended up with 75 cents and said she could buy a candy bar. Back with Phineas, he was outside the Tri-State Plank & Board, where some of the boys' best structures were born. A construction lady walks up to Phineas upon hearing his voice, and greets him Happy Birthday. Phineas asks if she saw Ferb, but she said she had only seen a guy wearing a bird-themed super-suit shooting eggs from his wrists, and she then realizes that it was Ferb. She then asked Phineas if he was a little young to... but Phineas then interrupted by saying: "Boy, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that." And then, another "nickel" clip played, with people asking Phineas if he was a little too young to be doing whatever he was doing. At the end, he ended up with 60 cents. The construction lady asks if she was meant to see something and Phineas said it was a clip show. They both then walked over to where Ferb had been, and there was a giant slushy dog on a stick, covered in egg yolk. Phineas takes it for a visual clue. At Baljeet's house, Candace barges in and demands to see the video that Baljeet had. Baljeet tries to stop her, but ends up pressing play. The video then playes, showing Candace when she was hallucinating, a giant baby, a robotic version of Linda controlled by a small alien, Professor Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile, the A-Primes along with Phineas and Ferb running around the Hawaiian hotel, one of Candace's dreams, Linda and Lawrence acting insane, and the Badink-a-dinks. Candace wondered out loud what the heck that was, and Baljeet said, "That is what I said! Sure, give the weird stuff to Baljeet, who cares if it does not work out of context?!" and that was all the video he had. Candace then began to make her way to Buford's house. Baljeet said that he needed better clips, and the screen then faded to black. Back with Doofenshmirtz, he explains that people are making a twelve part biography mini-series about his brother, Roger, that runs all day long, and which he claims is a propaganda piece. He invented the Video-Beam-Hijack-non-inator, so he could pre-empt the biography so his brother can't rely on his "14-karat" smile and his "freakish" ability to not be despised. He then decides to let his brother warm things up for him, then he will pre-empt the program to announce his takeover of the Tri-State Area. He then fires the machine up, because he said it takes a while due to "vacuum tubes." Candace, who is now outside Buford's, was thinking of a way to get Buford away from the computer. As if by coincidence, Buford's mother then calls for him, and he then left the room. Candace, seeing this as a golden opportunity, climbs in through the window and finds the video. She presses the find button, and videos of Phineas and Ferb's inventions begin to play. She then steals the disc, and climbs out again, and starts shouting. People then realize it's her, and just ignore her. At the Googolplex Mall, Phineas walks over to Slushy-Dawg, where Jeremy wishes him a Happy Birthday, gives him his next clue, and also gives him a Slushy dog on a stick. He asks Phineas if he can think of any strange sentences he has heard this summer. Phineas says he can't then walks away. He then runs back remembering some. As he does, a clip of these sentences plays, but Jeremy can't see it. Phineas reads the clue, and it tells him to return home. Heinz's invention is almost ready, and he says there isn't a thing that Perry could do about it, unlike all the other times. A video plays, showing Perry and Doofenshmirtz fighting lots of times. Heinz says he shouldn't dwell on it, as it's too painful. Perry slides his tail underneath the TV and pushes a button on it, making it rise up and freeing him. Perry then hits Heinz with his shoulder. Heinz then grabs a TV remote, and pushes a button, shooting a laser at Perry. Perry then runs and grabs another remote, and hides behind a TV. The two then try to blast each other with their remotes. Phineas is just outside his backyard, and walks in to see all of his friends shout: "Happy Birthday, Phineas!" Doof and Perry are still fighting. Candace is just a few blocks away, disc in hand, running back home. Heinz then destroys Perry's remote, but one blast from his own reflects against a mirror, narrowly misses him, and hits one of the legs on his invention, which causes it to fire. Candace ducks down to pick up a dollar, and the ray misses her, and hits a TV, causing an amateur sewage repairman to burst some pipes, one of which reverses a one-way sign, causing a DVD recycle truck to travel the wrong way, down a hill. The back door flies open, causing a swarm of DVDs to fall out over Candace. She escapes with the correct DVD, and continues her way home. The sewage pipes blow up, and the repairman's flanch tuner flies into the sky. Some birds chase Candace, making her lose her balance. She trips, and the disc flies into the air. She then cartwheels onto the top of an elephant, which is part of the circus, and kicks the disc into the air. She then grabs a banner, swings on it, and lands on a unicycle. She catches some bowling pins and the disc. She then flies up a ramp, and manages to grab the disc. She lands and does the splits. A kid asks her for her autograph, and a hat and the flanch tuner fall from the sky onto Candace. Heinz tries blasting Perry again, but his remote is out of batteries. He asks Perry to wait, but Perry pulls out a remote, and blasts it. Heinz ducks, and the blast hits his inator, setting it on fire. Perry flies away, before Heinz curses him again. Back at the party, Linda and Lawrence were disappointed that they missed the video presentation, but the cake was apparently destroyed by wild penguins, and they were at the bakery to get another. Candace runs in with the disc, and tries to show Mom the disc, but Phineas starts a speech, saying that it's not about your personal desires, but having the best family, the best friends, the people he loves, and those who love him right back. Phineas's speech caused most of the audience to get tears in their eyes, including Candace, who immediately sobs out that she simply can't bring herself to bust them, not on Phineas's birthday. Candace asks herself what kind of person she is, and smashes the DVD with the flanch tuner. Phineas answered her by saying she's a great person, and that if he had a nickel for every time she did something nice for him, he wouldn't know what to do with it. Candace tries telling him she didn't get him a present, but Phineas realizes she has a left-handed flanch tuner, and that it was what he wanted. Phineas hugs Candace, tells her she's the best sister ever and she hugs him back. Five cents appear on-screen. Linda then asks who wants cake, and everyone runs for cake while Phineas and Candace are still hugging and goes along and greets Perry. A clown appears about the invitation of Phineas's and leaves saying that he should have gotten the down payment on the elephants. Transcript Songs *"Ferb" *"Also Sprach Zarathustra" * "Mission Song" (clip from "The Lake Nose Monster") *"Ballad of Badbeard" (clip from "The Ballad of Badbeard") *"Quirky Worky Song" (clip from "Don't Even Blink") *"F-Games" (clip from "Got Game?") *"Fireside Howl" (not actually a song, only a poem with rhythm in the background) *"A-G-L-E-T" (clip from "Tip of the Day") *"Gotta Make Summer Last" (clip from "That Sinking Feeling") *"Kronk for Hire" (clips from "Thaddeus and Thor") *"Yippy Ki Yi Yay!" (clip from "The Beak") *"Happy Birthday to You" (instrumental) End Credits During the end credits, there is a collage of clips of Candace calling "Mom!" set to an instrumental version of the Phineas and Ferb theme. During the end logo, Candace's voice yells, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are digitally tuning my voice!" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today!/Oh, there you are, Perry The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Hey, where's Perry? What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry simply walks to his lair while Major Monogram and Carl discuss about how Perry enters his lair. A clip show of Perry's weirdest entrances from past episodes (as well as entrances that haven't appeared in any episode) plays to prove Monogram's point. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! The Bird that crashes with Phineas and Ferb's invention In a clip of Rollercoaster. Later, after Candace crashes through the circus in the street, a bird is shown hitting the unicycle she was riding. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode was aired on March 25, 2011 on Disney Channel on Demand. * This is the first season 3 episode to be aired in the United Kingdom, instead of The Great Indoors/Canderemy. *In the Brazilian Portuguese version, the line "You're the best" that in the English version is said by Tabitha, is said by Phineas saying this to his friends, after he opened the door. * This episode was voted # 10 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Original Clips Giant Agent P sitting in his lair.jpg Metal version trap.jpg Blow-itself-up-inator.jpg Candace Picasso parody.jpg Down in the cavern.jpg Chicken generator.jpg Buford rowing a boat.jpg Doof's Inside.jpg A few original clips which do not appear in any known episode are shown in the clip show: *Perry lifting the roof off of a dollhouse version of his lair to sit inside. *Perry being trapped inside a metal version of himself. *Doofenshmirtz's Blow-itself-up-inator, blowing up (obviously). *Candace yelling to her mom in a Picasso parody. *Linda and Lawrence saying "kikikikiki! kikikikiki! kikikikiki!" in a cavern. *Chickens powering something Phineas and Ferb made. *Buford rowing a boat while saying "I knew I should've gotten the down-payment on the elephants!" *Doofenshmirtz getting hit by his 'Inside-out-inator'. Production Information * 16-year-old Tabitha Comstock of Fairdale, Kentucky provides a voice in the episode. Ms. Comstock was able to have her wish to go behind the scenes of ''Phineas and Ferb granted through the combined efforts of Disney and the Make-A-Wish Foundation."Ky. girl’s dream granted thanks to Disney, Make a Wish Foundation," WHAS Louisville * This is the first 2-part episode of Season 3. * This is Irving's first appearance in Season 3. * This is the first 2-part episode to not contain an official song (with the exception of "Fireside Howl" and "Ferb"). International Premieres * May 5, 2011 (Disney XD UK) * July 22, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) * July 22, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) * August 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) * October 2, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) * October 15, 2011 (Disney Channel Bulgaria) * October 22, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) * October 22, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) * October 22, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors * When Phineas wakes up and notices the card on Ferb's bed, Ferb's blanket is moved. When the card is zoomed in on, the bed is fixed. * Phineas claims that the present Candace got him was meant for left-handed people, but the one Candace got came from a man who was using it with his right hand; although, since it has 1000 uses, it's possible that one of the uses is that it could be used by right-handed people, too. If the tool is primarily meant for tuning left-handed flanges, however, then anyone could use the tool with either hand. * Near the end of Phineas's speech, the microphone that he was speaking into disappears a few seconds later. * In the second clip of the video of Doofenshmirtz's traps, there is no *ding* sound when the counter changes. * When Phineas runs over and hugs Candace, the pieces of the DVD that are on the ground appear in the foreground--overlapping Phineas. After the cut to the cake, the pieces are behind him as they should be. * The construction lady said that Ferb came flying into the factory wearing a chicken suit, referencing "The Beak," but at the end of the episode, Perry used the suit to defeat Doofenshmirtz. Therefore, Ferb should not have had the suit in his possession unless he built another one. * When Phineas says the line, "Yeah, I was speaking to myself. It's a clip show," his lips are out of sync from what he's saying. * During the montage of the clips of all the "Aren't You Little Young to...." lines, the counter on the top right changed to "$0.60" without the counter's *ding* sound. * Doofenshmirtz was incorrect when he claims all his inventions ended with "inator"- before this episode, he had 23 inventions that were not -inators. * When Linda is icing the cake, the cake is almost done. But when she does her "If I had a nickel" clip; after the clip, the cake only has a little icing on it. * The time on Doofenshmirtz's camera doesn't change. * When Major Monogram orders Carl to roll the footage of Perry's entrances, Carl picks up a blue remote, but after he pushes a button, it suddenly turns green. * Milly, Holly and Gretchen have their sashes on their right shoulders instead of their left when Phineas arrives. * At the beginning of the episode Phineas's eyebrows were orange, but at the end of it when Phineas was hugging Candace his eyebrows were black, then his eyebrows went back to normal afterwards. * When the TV is destroyed, Doofenshmirtz destroys Perry's remote but when they are next shown Perry has the remote. * The "one way" sign shouldn't have been facing the right instead of the left. It should have either stayed the same, or not even be facing the right way. * The A-G-L-E-T clip in Buford's CD was wrong. In the original concert, Phineas was singing "We're tying the world together!", technically overlapping the lines "A-G-L-E-T!" However, in the clip in this episode, Phineas's line wasn't heard. Maybe Buford had omitted it. * The A-G-L-E-T clip in Buford's CD shouldn't have existed because Doofenshmirtz erased every mention of the word aglet from media and from everyone's minds. * Some clips are from "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" However, everything in that episode was a dream so none of those clips really happened. * Phineas actually wouldn't have remembered the line from "Isabella and The Temple of Sap" because he wasn't there when Isabella said it. *Doof gets 1.40 from the “if I had a nickel, segment, but as the person who made this edit found by counting the episodes before this one that Perry was trapped by doof in the box on the wiki, there was about 100 of them, meaning, Doof shoud end up with $5.00, not $1.40, at the very least, assuming I was off, and allowing the most offenses into account (no money pun intended), he shoud at least get $4.00+ or at LEEEEAAST as doof said himself, “more” than the amount he was shown Continuity * The clip shows themselves provide clips from almost every previous episode. * Phineas mentions about him and Ferb being a bird themed superhero and saving City Hall. (The Beak) * The road construction from Summer Belongs to You was seen, and Candace once again jumps over it. (Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!) * Doofenshmirtz mentions that his brother cleaned up the city (Tree to Get Ready) Older Episode clips * Episodes used by Irving in his video, in order: Undercover Carl, Fireside Girl Jamboree, Gaming the System, Traffic Cam Caper, De Plane! De Plane!, That Sinking Feeling, Cheer Up Candace, The Beak, Out of Toon, Bowl-R-Ama Drama, Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!, It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World, and Rollercoaster. *Perry's entries were from these episodes, in order: The Magnificent Few, Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!, Raging Bully, Hail Doofania!, It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World, Journey to the Center of Candace, Unfair Science Fair, and The Lake Nose Monster. *Episodes used by Isabella in her video (We'll-be-together-forever-Isabella), in order: Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!, That Sinking Feeling, The Best Lazy Day Ever, Rollercoaster, and Rollercoaster: The Musical! * Episodes used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his traps nickel counting, in order: Toy to the World, Are You My Mummy?, Run Away Runway, One Good Scare Ought to Do It!, I Scream, You Scream, Journey to the Center of Candace, The Magnificent Few, Unfair Science Fair, Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C., Interview With a Platypus, Gaming the System, Attack of the 50 Foot Sister, The Bully Code, The Fast and the Phineas, The Doof Side of the Moon, Ain't No Kiddie Ride, What Do It Do?, Let's Take a Quiz, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, At the Car Wash, and The Beak. * Episodes used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his inators list, in order: Picture This, At the Car Wash, Ain't No Kiddie Ride, Fireside Girl Jamboree, No More Bunny Business, Leave the Busting to Us!, Attack of the 50 Foot Sister, It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World, Put That Putter Away, Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C., and Day of the Living Gelatin. * Episodes used by Linda in her nickel counting, in order: Flop Starz, The Magnificent Few, Out to Launch, S'Winter, Journey to the Center of Candace, Interview With a Platypus, Picture This, Just Passing Through, The Fast and the Phineas, The Doof Side of the Moon, "Flop Starz" (again), "The Fast and the Phineas" (again), Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!, and Out of Toon. * Episodes used by Phineas in his "little young" nickel counting, in order: Rollercoaster, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Toy to the World, Flop Starz, Finding Mary McGuffin, Backyard Aquarium, It's About Time!, Spa Day, Atlantis, Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together, "Finding Mary McGuffin" (again), and Candace Loses Her Head. * Episodes used by Baljeet in his video, in order: The Ballad of Badbeard,Oil on Candace, Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers, Isabella and the Temple of Sap, Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation, Nerds of a Feather, and Toy to the World. * Episodes used by Buford in his video, in order: Don't Even Blink, Robot Rodeo, Cheer Up Candace, Thaddeus and Thor, Out of Toon, Tip of the Day, Let's Take a Quiz, Hide and Seek, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, Ain't No Kiddie Ride, "Thaddeus and Thor" (again), The Flying Fishmonger, We Call it Maze, Split Personality, Are You My Mummy?, S'Winter, "Thaddeus and Thor" (a third time), The Magnificent Few, The Beak, The Chronicles of Meap, "Thaddeus and Thor" (a fourth and final time), That Sinking Feeling and A Hard Day's Knight. * Episodes used by Phineas in answer to Jeremy, in order: Perry Lays an Egg, It's About Time!, Bubble Boys, Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Isabella and the Temple of Sap, none (though background was used later in The Belly of the Beast), Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story), The Beak, "The Beak" (again), Rollercoaster: The Musical!, It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World, Got Game?, One Good Scare Ought to Do It!, We Call it Maze, The Chronicles of Meap, Candace's Big Day, and "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" (again). * Episodes used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for his and Perry's fights, in order: Rollercoaster (the Musical), Journey to the Center of Candace, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Candace Loses Her Head, Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation, Leave the Busting to Us!, Suddenly Suzy, Elementary My Dear Stacy, Backyard Aquarium, Out of Toon, Not Phineas and Ferb, Don't Even Blink, That Sinking Feeling, Hip Hip Parade, and Lights, Candace, Action! * Episodes used during the end credits, in order: Tip of the Day, Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror, Backyard Aquarium, What Do It Do?, Don't Even Blink, The Fast and the Phineas, The Lake Nose Monster, Candace Loses Her Head, At the Car Wash, Chez Platypus, Flop Starz, The Chronicles of Meap, Attack of the 50 Foot Sister, Day of the Living Gelatin, Out to Launch, Hide and Seek, Rollercoaster, It's About Time!, Rollercoaster, Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers, and Leave the Busting to Us! Allusions * 2001: A Space Odyssey - At one point Irving, as well as Candace, is heard humming Also Sprach Zarathustra, a symphonic poem made famous by this film. * Happy Birthday to You - Phineas's alarm clock plays the traditional birthday song Happy Birthday to You, though the background music heard at the same time is a soundalike. (Although the lyrics to the song were still protected under copyright at the moment this episode was produced, the music itself is in the public domain.) * Howl - The beat poem Isabella is seen reciting parodies Howl by Allen Ginsberg. * The Honeymooners - The Sewer Repairman pays tribute to the Ed Norton character on the classic Jackie Gleason series, The Honeymooners. Norton, portrayed by Art Carney, nearly always wore the same outfit—White T-Shirt, Unbuttoned Vest, and Pork-pie Hat. Norton worked for the New York City Sewer Department. * Picasso - During a clip, Candace appears on Pablo Picasso's "Guernica". * Phineas states, "All roads lead to home," whereas the famous saying is, "All roads lead to Rome". * The Birds - Birds attacking Candace are probably an allusion to Alfred Hitchcock's film The Birds. * The Naked Gun/Police Squad - The Perry and Doofenshmirtz close shootout scene that seems very far away is similar to ones used in the movies and TV Show. Trivia * The fourth wall is broken numerous times in this episode, with the characters aware of the fact that they are in a clip show and that they wouldn't actually be able to see the clips themselves. (The concept of a clip show is also subverted by the inclusion of a number of "clips" from episodes that don't actually exist). Besides remarking that he isn't going to waste his best ideas on a clip show, Doofenshmirtz also breaks the fourth wall when he says to Perry, "Look what you made me do ... 40 seconds ago," in reference to the fact that another scene had interrupted his own. * This episode demonstrates one of the only couple of times Doofenshmirtz doesn't make Candace's evidence disappear, but rather it's dismantled at free will. This is one of the only, if not likely THE only episode so far that this is the case. * "If I had a nickel for..." appears to be a running gag for this episode. * When Phineas is at the Slushy-Dawg, the elevator version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo can be heard in the background. * Excluding the songs in the random clips, this is the first episode in season 3 to not have any kind of song. * In some scenes of the party, a boy who looks very similar to Baljeet appears. * Second clip show of the series; the first being "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." * A clown child appears again ("The Chronicles of Meap"). * This is the sixth time a character's birthday is celebrated. The first five being Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), and Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"). * The clip show is also an homage to "Mom's Birthday", as in that episode, it showed highlights of Linda's life. The same applies here for Phineas. * Second time Isabella cries, but this time, it is in joy. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Second time Doofenshmirtz thinks the suffix -inator changes the future of his invention. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") * The same music when Perry and Doofensmhirtz were making Vanessa's birthday party in "Dude We're Getting The Band Back Together" was played again when Phineas arrived at his birthday party. * Third time Phineas's name is in the episode ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Swiss Family Phineas"). * Second time Phineas and Candace hug each other. ("Traffic Cam Caper") * Second time that Isabella replies to someone without using her catchphrase. First was "Ready for the Bettys". * A common line in this episode is "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that", which Buford/Lion/Tiger/Bear says when the group says "Oh my." ("Wizard of Odd"). * Doofenshmirtz mentioned that he must stop living in the past, he also said that to Linda Flynn-Fletcher in a flashback in "What Do It Do?" * When the DVD recycle truck sees the incoming traffic, Buck Buckerson is riding a motorcycle. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") * The construction lady from "Spa Day" makes another appearance. * Phineas was seen wearing his red-haired helmet for a second time. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") * The portrait of Charlene Doofenshmirtz is seen in Doofenshmirtz's house for a second time. ("Run, Candace, Run") * The song that is played during the Roger Doofenshmirtz TV special is the Doofania national anthem from the episode Hail Doofania!. * This is the third time Major Monogram calls Agent P "Perry". ("Toy to the World", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Candace says "Mom" a total of 56 times in the episode (counting the end credits), making this the most times she said "Mom". * The airdate for this episode on Disney Channel was April Fools day. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Django Marsh as Balthazar, Additional Voices *Tabitha Comstock as Herself, Additional Voices *Pamela Adlon as Biffany Van Stomm *April Winchell as Construction Lady *Additional voices: Corey Burton, Isabella Acres, Keith Ferguson, Jim Meskimen References }} es:Retrospectiva pl:Retrospekcja pt-br:Retrospectiva de Aniversário do Phineas Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Clip Episodes Category:Two-part Episodes Category:P